


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith becomes a Galra, He hates himself but the other's don't, he believes that he has to suffer because he's one of the 'bad guys' that he's a 'monster', The group tries to stop him, tries to get him to act normally but Keith gets too much into suffering, he doesn't want to stop. Lance refuses to keep up with Keith's crap, wanting to stop it he decides to get a little closer with him.





	

It's not that he actually hurt anyone, he's just afraid that he will, sooner or later. 

"Keith" He hears someone say, he jumps and quickly twists around, glaring at a grinning Hunk, his eyes glow yellow and Hunk holds his hands up, his nervous smile growing, "Woah, sorry to startle you, uh, Dinner is served" He says. 

Keith sighs and looks back down at his lap, "I'm good, I'll eat after you guys" He says and Hunk frowns, "Hey, you're still one of us, okay? Don't- Don't think that just because you're different you're more lowly" Hunk says, crossing his arms.

"Hunk I'm not in the mood, please" Keith says, tensing, his claws lightly scratching at the ground of his room, Hunk opens his mouth before closing it, seeing Keith's ears slowly drooping down, "Alright... but you still have to eat" Hunk carefully says, Keith rolls his eyes slightly and looks around his room.

He's changed some stuff, he replaced his bed with a cage filled with pillows, just in case, he moved a lot of stuff beside the door just in case they need to cage him in the room... He was scared, he was scared he'd go off at them, he didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Lance.

Gosh, especially not Lance. 

God... Lance, Lance is amazing, as annoying and talkative as he was, he's amazing, he knows how to get along with people, he knows how to make people laugh and feel comfortable, he was good at fighting, brave, brotherly... Everything Keith wishes he was. But now Keith is a Galra and he's adding that to the list of reasons on why the team would hate him, granted they said they would never hate him but he doubts that, he catches Allura cautiously looking at him sometimes, When he's fighting he always spots someone watching him cautiously, he knows they're scared of him, he wouldn't blame them at all. 

If only he was like Lance.

If only he was good with people.

If only he wasn't....him.

Keith yells out angrily, being a Galra it sounded more like a roar, He punches the wall, huffing in frustration. "I HATE IT!" He snaps, gripping his arms, not caring that his claws pricked at his skin, not caring that blood slowly slipped down, "Why?!" He screams, getting on his knees, pressing his forehead against the floor, his elbows on either side of his head as his body shakes, tears leaking out of his eyes, "I'm a monster..." He sniffles, pulling at his hair, "I'm-I can't-" I growls before sitting back up, ears twitching as he hears footsteps toward his room, quickly drying his eyes he crawls into his cage, closing the door quickly, his long claws scratching at the metal lightly.

"Keith?" Shiro pokes his head in, "Keith are you alright? We heard yelling" He whispers, walking in and slowly closing the door. 

Keith looks up, nodding, "I'm fine" He whispers, lazily dragging his claws against one of the pillows, Shiro sighs, "You don't have to stay in that cage you know, I know with the new..uh, transformation, you're frustrated, you're angrier than usual, but you wouldn't attack anyone, yesterday-yesterday was just an accident, Pidge is feeling much better now" Shiro smiles gently, ah, Shiro, always the peace maker...

"I'm fine Shiro" Keith repeats, glaring at the Black Paladin. Shiro rubs the back of his neck, "An-Anyway, Corran wants you downstairs, He and Pidge need to ask you some questions about being a Galra" Shiro says, Keith nods and as soon as Shiro walks out Keith does too.

Keith walks down the halls, his ears twitching in shame, he notices Lance passing by and quickly steps to the side to avoid him, huffing, Lance turns to look at him, an amused and annoyed light in his eyes. "What? I don't smell that bad" He smirks.

"I-It's not that..." Keith begins, clearing his throat as Lance looks him up and down.

"Hm? Then what?" Lance says, the annoyance in his eyes growing making Keith look away.

"I-I might hurt-" Keith began before stopping mid sentence because of Lance putting his hand up, Keith gulps and shuts up quickly, waiting for the blow that never came.

"Look, stop being such a drama queen, you're not gonna hurt me" Lance says, stepping closer to Keith who lets out a strangled whine and steps back, his back hitting the wall.

"Lance-" Keith gulps, his eyes widening, the glow in his eyes getting a bit brighter, his ears pinned back. 

"What Keith? Hm? You're not going to hurt me, you're too good for that" Lance says, taking another step closer.

Keith gulps softly, his claws scratching at the walls lightly, "Lance stop, I'm not-"

"You are" Lance argues, "Look, You may be a Galra but you're also the red paladin, our red paladin" Lance snaps, putting his face close to Keith's in challenge. 

Keith takes a sharp intake of breath, gulping, oh god he's beautiful. "Whatever" He growls at Lance before quickly walking past him, his ears slowly drooping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! IF you have any suggestions feel free to comment them!


End file.
